Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a method for scrolling a document displayed on a touch panel, and more particularly to a document scrolling method, apparatus, and computer program that enable efficient selection of a desired page of a document object.
Recently, various information processors equipped with touch panels have been developed. A touch panel allows a user to manipulate information intuitively by directly touching the display. It allows the user to select or manipulate an object with a single hand. In the case of a document object with a plurality of pages, however, a user is required to perform a large number of manipulations to reach a desired page, which takes a correspondingly long time as well.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-282255 discloses a scrollbar having starting and end points, where the starting and end points are set to a first page and a last page, respectively, of a document. In response to a user touching an arbitrary point on the scrollbar, a selected page of the document corresponding to the position of the touched point on the scrollbar is displayed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079156 discloses that, when a user touches any two points on a touch panel or swipes from a point to another point, a scrollbar having the two points as its starting and end points is set virtually, for selection of a desired page of a document.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079156 discloses a technique of performing fine adjustment with regard to an arbitrarily selected time range on a scrollbar.